


Dummy

by SeaWallFics



Series: Summer Shorts [9]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics
Summary: Sequel to Dick(s), as suggested by yesitsarianaTobin gets her answer.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Summer Shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887136
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Dummy

The lights are off when Tobin comes home and for a moment she's convinced Christen left her, but since she has to maneuver her bike around the car in the driveway, it's obvious Christen didn't leave. Well, she still may have, but Tobin doubts she would've left her precious BMW behind if that were the case. Hanging her mountain bike off its designated hook in the garage, she can't help but hope that Christen's already asleep. It's wishful thinking, though, because going to bed with "unresolved issues" just isn't something Christen Press will allow to happen.

Halfway up the stairs, Tobin's hopes are dashed when she hears Christen typing away on her laptop. To be able to hear that sound from where she is must mean a bit of force is used on the poor, unsuspecting keys of her MacBook. Oh boy … The moment her right foot hits the landing, the clicking stops. So does Tobin's breathing and she freezes where she stands.

"You can come in, Tobin. I'm not mad at you."

Heaving a cleansing sigh of relief, Tobin crosses the landing. Pushing open the bedroom door, her heart jumps a little at the sight of Christen in glasses and a white re-inc shirt. She's probably wearing bottoms as well, but she's sitting up in bed with the covers pulled up to her stomach, laptop resting on her blanketed thighs. And isn't  _ this _ just why she wants them to move in together? To have Christen nearby – always – looking cozy and warm and so at home in Tobin's bed which has been  _ their _ bed since night number one, if she's being honest.

"I'm sorry for being such a dick," is what she starts with, causing Christen to let out a startled laugh.

"Went to see Pinoe, I'm guessing?"

Tobin nears the bed with a helpless shrug of her shoulders. "She's a good friend. To you, mostly. No matter what I do, she's always siding with you."

Christen smirks, knowing it's true. The last part, but also the first part. It's why she so easily lets Tobin go when things start to overwhelm her. Pinoe's is Tobin's safehouse and Christen will never begrudge her that.

"I think  _ I'm _ the one who needs to apologize," Christen tells her. "I know I left you dangling, but you caught me by surprise."

"I know the feeling," Tobin mumbles under her breath, but Christen catches it anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"You caught me by surprise too. I know asking you to move in with me like that was a dick move, but I've been waiting for the perfect moment and when I saw you standing there it sort of spontaneously became the perfect moment because of reasons I should've injected before popping the question."

Christen nods, accepting Tobin's explanation. "Care to fill me in?"

Kneeling by the bed, Tobin shuts the MacBook, lifts it from Christen's lap and sets it aside. Making good use of the now available space, Tobin finds Christen's hands with her own and lets them rest there.

"You, to me, are home," Tobin tells her. "And when you're not here, I feel aimless in this house. Which is funny, because I've lived here for longer than I've known you."

Christen knows when to be silent. Knows when Tobin needs to gather her thoughts and feelings. She focuses on the weight of their hands pressing down on her thighs, her elevated heartbeat, the tears wanting to spill down her cheeks. She focuses on Tobin's long shuddering intake of breath as she prepares to speak again.

"I don't know what came over me, Chris, but when you walked in, I could only think of how much you belong here. Preferably with me, but if your answer is no, I'll gladly sign the place over to you," Tobin finishes with a bit of levity and the smirk on Christen's face tells her it's much appreciated.

"Pinoe's right. You  _ are _ a dick, but you're also a dummy, because I could probably sell this dump and make a decent profit, but that doesn't sound half as good as living here with you."

Tobin laughs along with Christen. Then Tobin cries along with Christen. Then Tobin finds her way on top of Christen and together they "celebrate" their moving in together.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions are still welcome. You can leave them in the comments, but you can also find me on Tumblr. Feel free to drop by.


End file.
